


A Life with You (a Marauders Story)

by StubbornShrew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Mauraders, Past Generation, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornShrew/pseuds/StubbornShrew
Summary: Amani Alomary comes to realize she is more peculiar than she originally thought once she is sent on a train that thrusts her into a life filled with wonder she never intended to have.





	A Life with You (a Marauders Story)

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of a recent work on my wattpad page.

Voices clattered and yelled in the ears of a young girl as she stared out at the hustle and raucous caused by the many frantic passengers attempting to reach their oh so important destinations. Hazel eyes blinked up at the two adults behind her, who seemed just as confused (if not a bit stressed), as they tried to discover a train platform that did not exist. "Amin, I'm telling you, this is a scam. This whole 'wizard' nonsense is just some cheap trick! There's no doubt that Ami is special," the tall, graceful woman gave a small nod and a smile to her daughter, "but I believe this whole ordeal is wasting our time, dear."

"Actually, I'd be a witch mum." A small voice piqued, indifferent to the situation and just really wanting a good nap. "Yes, right you are darling dear!" The young looking man exclaimed, grasping his only child by the shoulder. "But a scam, Lina! Don't forget the bath tub incident! Do you know how hard it was to find someone able to take care of a donkey in London? And don't mention how much it cost to get a new tub installed." Greatly exasperated, the girl's mother sighed, knowing that they had received the answer they were searching for- the question of how their little girl did the things she did for the last eleven years- and she was in denial.

"Excuse me?" A tall man tapped her  
father's shoulder, with a polite smile painting his rather rugged face. "I couldn't help but notice that you all seemed a bit perplexed, and well not many muggles go around holding cats and owls on their way on a jolly family holiday, do they?" He gave a quiet chuckle before Amin announced, quite deadpan, "Muggle what." 

"Babaan, a muggle is a non magical person." Light bulbs went off in the man's eyes, "Oh! Why thank you, darling dear. Yes, we seem to be in a bit of a puzzle. My wife and I can't exactly locate platform 9 3/4?" The courteous man's smile widened as he pushes a child the same age as Amani infront of him, a little too harshly, causing the thin but tall boy to stumble, before clasping a firm hand on the dark boy's shoulder. "Well, I just happen to be taking my son there as well! This is Jonah, this is his first year as well. Oh, how rude, I'm Calin Jordan. Welcome aboard to the wizarding world." Mr. Jordan lowered his voice at the last statement, sending a subtle wink in Amani's direction.

The two families began a delightful conversation as the two muggles practically bounced towards the platform, more excited for their daughter's new education than the girl herself. When they had finally gone through the blunder of getting Amani onto the actual platform (with more than a few kisses from her mother and grotesque sobs from her father), she knew she was on her own. Handing her luggage over to one of the train attendants, she took a moment to admire the shiny red of the locomotive, giving it the appearance of a toy. 

Finding a compartment of her own was relatively hard, seeing as she had gotten to the platform later than most, but she finally managed to find some peace and quite.

Yeah, right.

Right before the train began to leave the station, the compartment door opened to reveal two boys with shaggy black hair. "Oy, uh, sorry for intruding lovely but would you mind if we joined you? All the other compartments are taken." The young pure blood plopped himself beside the muggleborn before she could answer, as the other, scrawnier boy did the same thing. Amani eyed the inexperienced wizards, smiling with slight confusion, "Sure, make yourself comfortable, so polite to ask."

The taller boy chuckled, stringing an arm around the witch's shoulder while holding out a hand, "Pleased to meet you queeny, my name's Sirius. Would you let my ears be blessed enough to be graced by your's?" A laugh of exasperation left her mouth as she whispered something that sounded like smooth. "I'm Amani Alomary, two questions: Isn't Sirius a constellation? And secondly, why queeny?"

"Why yes, but your name should be a constellation cause your eyes shine like a thousand stars. Plus, your the queen of my world queeny." A silence fell over the compartment before Amani and the other ravenette broke out into an insatiable laughter. "Alright, Sirius, bloke, your gonna kill me! I can barely breath!" Sirius' smirk dropped as he began to pout in his seat. The boy with glasses wiped tears from his eyes, and with a happy sigh, perked up loudly, "Well, that was quite a first impression! I'm James, James Potter!" Amani chuckled deeply, "Pleasure meeting you, James. You as well Sirius." Sirius sent her a wink as his grin appeared just as quickly as it had left.

The trio talked for sometime before getting on the topic of family. "So, queeny, what's your family like?" The girl smiled wistfully, already missing her eccentric yet mundane household. "Well, my parents both immigrated from Saudi Arabia about a month before I was born, so I'm a born and raised Londoner." Sirius practically jumped out of his seat, "Their from a different country? Wicked! What wizarding school did they go too then?" Amani gulped nervously, "My parents are both muggles, actually." Correcting the boy, she thought the two would be near disgusted with her, after hearing about both their pure blood lines. James was the first to intrude, "Even cooler! What do they do? What can muggles do? Is it harder working as a muggle? What about Aurors?" 

Giving a small snort at the excited brown eyes, she answered simply, stating, "Well, my babaan is a scientist while my mum works with orphans." Sirius tilted his head to the side. "Your babaan?" Realization hit her and she quickly corrected herself, "My father." Choruses of ohhh left the wizards' mouths, but before they got to say anything more, the compartment down swung open loudly with a bang, causing the boy that caused the raucous to cringe inwardly.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if my friend and I sit with you?" They all nodded at the frail looking child as he sat across from them, another frumpier boy placing himself down next to him. "If you would excuse my rudeness, I'm Remus and this is Peter." The boy waved as his named was said by his friend. "Nice to meet 'cha! The name's Sirius, the skinny bloke is James, and the lovely miss is Amani." The sheer amount of winks that had been sent her way was ridiculous. Remus' smile grew before the now quintuple headed straight into a conversation, poking fun and laughing like they had been friends for years.

A thought crossed Amani's brain as she analyzed Sirius' arm draped around her, James' spastic anecdotes, Remus' witty puns, and Peter's contagious snorting laughter; I never quite liked trains, but I just might now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
